Convincing Ron Weasley
by weasleykingrocks
Summary: *Sequel To Forget Hugo..* After failing to ask a certain redhead to marry him after school, Scorpius has decided to pluck up the courage and finally go for it again. But the only obstacle in the path now is the said redhead's father, Ron Weasley.


**Hello All!**

**It's a sequel to **_**Forget Hugo! What about Ron Weasley?**_** but can be read as a separate one-shot.**

**I've decided to call it the Weasley series, since the all the titles of the one-shots of the series have Weasley in it (Lame, I Know!) So currently you are seeing part three.**

**I'm really sorry if you've been waiting too long for it.**

**Apologies for the grammar by the way..I so totally suck at English..hence a reason to write a fic in that language..:-p**

**The story begins slightly later than anticipated.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Everything recognizable belongs to J.. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

**Convincing Ron Weasley.**

"Will you marry me?"

Gray eyes stared back at him.

Maybe he should try another way of saying it.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?" he asked, sounding more nervous than before.

Nothing.

"Hey! You better marry me!" he said threateningly, pointing at his reflection in the mirror.

"Sure I'll marry you!" came a voice behind him.

Startled, Scorpius turned around to see Albus leaning against the door and smirking at him.

"Go on," Albus said, "It's rather entertaining to see you proposing to your reflection. Your reflection is more likely to say yes to you than Rose would."

Scorpius's stomach churned.

"Really?" he asked, feeling as if a large herd of hippogriffs had trampled over him.

Albus snorted, "Are you kidding me? You guys have been together for the past _five_ years. You actually think she's going to say no?"

"I don-don't know," said Scorpius shivering, making his way to his bed, "I don't think I'll be able to do this tonight." He sat down and clutched his head, muttering unintelligible words.

"Oh come on! You've wanted to do this ever since you were fifteen. You almost kind of did it after school but then you chickened out at the last moment. Come on, Malfoy! Show some of that bloody confidence that you carry around in excess," said Albus sitting next to him.

"I really don't think she'll say yes. I mean we're twenty-three-"

"I'm twenty-three, Malfoy. I have a live-in girlfriend."

Scorpius ignored him.

"Even though she just graduated, she wants to do another degree, for which she'll be leaving for New York the next month. I really don't want to be away from her for another two years. The last four years were a real pain. But, she really wants to do the bloody degree, Al. She's an ambitious girl who would like to settle her career first which might take ages. Apart from that, she hasn't even given me the tiniest hint about wanting to settle down. I really don't think she'll say yes."

Albus rolled his eyes. "In the past four years, you only got to see each other like once in four months. Long distance relationships aren't the easiest things in the world. Especially when you are in different countries. But you two managed it and made it look like the easiest thing in the world. And five years is not a small time. People these days have marriages that don't even last that long. She could have broken up with you after school to give herself some space. But she didn't. I know she is in love with you. I know she wants a future with you. So just stop worrying, alright?"

"Okay. I'll do it" said Scorpius, taking deep breaths, "I'm going to propose to her tonight and ask her to do her degree at the London Wizarding University," He ended firmly.

"Now that I'm done with making you feel better," said Albus, his tone becoming serious, "I think we should talk."

"Um…aren't we already talking?"

Albus raised his eyebrow, "Do you want me to start giving you reasons to why Rose will reject your proposal?"

The fear crept back into his heart. He didn't need anything else to derail him tonight.

"Sorry. So you were saying?" said Scorpius nervously.

"Rose may not be my real sister, but she is the closest thing to a sister that I ever had-"

"What about Lil-", asked Scorpius confused.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry!"

"I couldn't have been happier for the two of you. A guy's worst nightmare and the best dream comes true when his best friend gets together with his sister. A nightmare because he might feel weird especially when the guy comes up and asks him for sex advice or worse, if he thinks that they should break up. A dream because he can't trust anyone more in the world with his sister. I know I have given you this lecture before, but I figured today was a day more appropriate than ever. So, if you cause her any pain, or if you make her cry, I will hunt you down and seriously kick your arse."

Scorpius stared at him. And then to Albus's bewilderment, he burst out laughing.

"Nice one-Really thanks! I feel-LOADS BETTER!" chuckled Scorpius, colour coming back onto his face.

"I'm serious!" said Albus indignantly, "You really think I can't defeat you in a muggle duel?"

"You really think a professional Quidditch Player can defeat a qualified Auror when it comes to fighting? Oh COME-ON!"

"I just chose to not become an Auror, even though my grades were just fine. Playing for Magpies seemed more satisfying than running after-"

The door bell rang.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Scorpius, frowning. Then suddenly his eyes became wide, "Crap! I hope it's not Rose!"

He quickly turned to his bed that had the ring, and quickly pocketed it. Rolling his eyes, Albus moved out of the room to open the door. To Scorpius' great surprise, his parents entered his room a moment later with Albus.

"Scorpius!" squealed Astoria Malfoy and launched herself on him to smother him with kisses. Scorpius turned a bright red, while Albus sniggered in the background.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, pushing his mother slightly away from him.

"So you believed we wouldn't drop in to wish you luck?" drawled Draco Malfoy, as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room, "And are you going to bring Rose here in this filth? You could've afforded a place so much better than this." he added as he pulled out a spare sock from underneath him.

"This is my apartment Dad. And she has been here before," said Scorpius, slightly stung.

Even though his father had been supportive about his choice of career, he wasn't too pleased with the flat provided to him by the ministry since he found it rather small for a Malfoy to live in. But Scorpius thought it was more than enough since it had a large hall, kitchen, two large bedrooms, one for him and the other a guest room, used mainly by Albus whenever he was thrown out of his own flat by his live-in partner of the month.

"So? But tonight you wouldn't want her to bring her into this mess,"

"Why not?" asked Scorpius, confused.

"Whoa! You really have no idea then?" asked Albus surprised.

"My boy is innocent. So the two of you can leave him alone!" said Astoria huffily, her cheeks a shade of pink.

"Mum! Honestly, what are you people talking about?"

"My boy, this is only because you asked," said Draco, his face twitching, "We're talking about the sex that follows after the proposal. It'll be a night for you to remember _as well_"

"Really?" asked Scorpius eagerly.

"They would be ready to do _anything_ you'd want them to do. They'll be ready to make your wildest fantasies come true. I remember the night after I proposed to Tor," said Draco, winking at his wife, who suddenly turned very red, "_Very vividly_. What a night! The way she-"

"Dad" interrupted Scorpius, feeling slightly nauseated, "I got the hint."

"So better clean up before you leave," said Albus nodding, "I'll make sure there are no magazines around"-Astoria glared at Scorpius, who cringed-"and also that I'm nowhere near your flat."

"So how are you really planning to pop the question?" asked Astoria curiously.

"Well, I was planning to take her to Délices, this fancy French restaurant on Broadwick Street. She had always wanted to go to ever since it opened two years back," started Scorpius, feeling the nervousness return, "There's this oyster dish the place is really famous for, so we would be ordering that. However when she opens her oyster, she'll find the ring instead of the meat. I've already talked to the waiters. It's all planned."

Albus guffawed, "Talk about being cheesy. Don't you know that you're making way for public humiliation? You really want her to reject you in front of the muggles dining in there, don't you?"

All the Malfoys glared at him.

"Hey! I'm just listing out the worst case scenario," said Albus, raising his arms in defence, "Just in case she does reject him, at least he would be prepared for the humiliation"

"She won't say no, darling!" said Astoria bracingly when she saw her son's face turning green, "She loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you. You mean the life to her. So don't worry. Everything would be just fine."

"Exactly," said Draco, a smile gracing his face, "When I saw the ring for the first time, I felt goosebumps, you know. There is no way she would say no to you."

"Goosebumps, Dad? Honestly? Maybe it was because your wig fell off."

"The joke's getting older and more boring. Anyway, she is not going to say no. All you have to…."

Scorpius felt the knot in his chest dissolving. Just to hear comforting, assuring words, even though not too handy, from the ones that mattered to him helped him loads. In the end, everything would be just fine. All he had to do was going down on a knee whenever she found the ring, and not have a verbal diarrhea.

Scorpius shuddered as he wondered if he would mess it all up.

"Breathe. Breathe slowly," said Astoria, rubbing his back.

Scorpius nodded.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here. It means…" he trailed off, unable to say anything else.

Albus nodded, whereas Draco smiled.

Astoria burst into tears, startling all. "My little Scorpy has grown up!"

"I'm twenty-three, mum. I had to grow up by now," he said, patting her back. He looked at his watch and yelped, "Merlin! It's quarter to seven already. I have to be at her place by seven"

"Why?" frowned Albus, "You said your dinner was at eight. You do know that apparition doesn't take hours."

Scorpius's stomach started doing crazy somersaults. He felt his limbs becoming numb as he recollected the first of the two important tasks for the day.

"Well I was thinking.." he began, his mouth becoming drier by the second.

"Yes?" the other three pressed.

"I thought it would be better if I talked to Auror Wea-Ron first"

Astoria beamed, whereas Albus paled. "I'll miss you, mate"

Draco just groaned, "Damn! I'll have to order another wreath!"

* * *

"Oh hello Scorpius!" exclaimed Hermione Weasley warmly, when she opened the front door.

"Mrs. Weasley," he smiled back, "And these are for you," he added, presenting her with a bouquet of daisies.

"You shouldn't have!" she trilled, though she looked very pleased, "Haven't I asked you to call me Hermione? Come on in. You are rather early. Rose and Ron had gone out for lunch and haven't come back as yet. They are unusually late. But I suppose they'll be back soon."

"Oh hey!" welcomed Hugo Weasley when Scorpius entered the living room. The redhead was sprawled on the carpet in the living room and reading a book. Scorpius nodded at him in greeting as he seated himself on one of the settees.

"How come you are living here?" asked Scorpius, raising his eyebrows, "Didn't you live in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"The ceiling gave way during one of our experiments. So while it's getting fixed, I'll be staying here.", said Hugo shrugging.

"Hugo," said Hermione sternly, placing her hands on her hips, "Would you please get up? There's a guest in the house and I don't think they fancy seeing you in your pajamas."

"Oh come on Mum! I'm sure he's seen Rose _without _her pyjamas on. So this sight should be less disturbing."

Scorpius coughed as pink blotches stained his cheeks, while Hermione glared at her son.

"Up. Now." she said in a tone that had 'or you'll be in trouble' written all over it.

Hugo shrugged and left them. Hermione turned to Scorpius.

"Just ignore him. He usually acts this way. So would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Actually I'd just prefer talking to you," said Scorpius, sitting straighter, "I'm sort of glad Rose isn't here. I don't want her to hear me saying what I'm going to say now."

Hermione frowned.

"What are you-oh!"

Her eyes became as round as galleons, as Scorpius took out a velvet box from his pocket and kept it on the coffee table. He nervously wrung his hands, trying to breathe evenly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted.

"Can I-?" she asked eagerly, an overwhelming sensation overcoming her. Scorpius could only grin weakly at her.

She gasped as she saw the exquisite ring in the box. Her hand went over the delicate looking ring, watching it in awe.

"It's…beautiful," she finished, sighing, "It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Rose means the world to me. So I thought the ring would just do fine. Do I take it that I have your approval of our engagement?"

Hermione beamed.

"I came to know about your infatuation much before she did. And ever since, I've rooted for you. I wanted someone who loved Rose for the person she was, instead of her name. I also don't think she could've happier with anyone else. And that is all that matters. So I guess you can say that you do have my permission to marry Rose."

"_Marry Rose?_"

Hugo had reentered the living room, appropriately dressed and was now gaping at Scorpius in shock.

"So you two are really serious about each other?" he gasped, his brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh yeah!" said Scorpius jovially, grinning as if Christmas had come early. Mamma Weasley had given him her permission. Now convincing Daddy Weasley would not be that hard, hopefully.

"But how can you marry her?" spluttered Hugo, coming forward, "You just cannot!"

"Why not?"

"She's so repulsive. She shrieks all the time, tends to take a long time in the bathroom, and is a terrible cook. She is very freckly, short in height, has an obsessive-compulsive disorder, tends to whine too much," rambled Hugo, pacing around in the room while Hermione glared at him, "She is very moody, can get on your nerves very quickly, unhealthily competitive, nags a lot, incredibly bossy-"

"I love her despite all this," said Scorpius softly, "When you'll fall in love with someone, Hugo, you'll start loving those imperfections as well. And I'm guessing that you don't want to let go of her, that's why you're listing her flaws."

A faint colour stained Hugo's cheeks all of a sudden. "Of course not!"

Scorpius smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

Hugo turned to his mother, "Mum can you excuse us?"

"But I want to see the both of you alive when I come back."

As soon as Hermione left for the kitchen, Hugo jumped onto the seat next to Scorpius, startling the blonde.

"If you're planning to give me the If-you-hurt-my-sister theory," started Scorpius, "You can save it. Albus has already threatened me."

"I'm Rose's real brother," said Hugo, clearly stung, "So you'd rather believe me. Albus might be your best mate, but I'm not. I have more reasons to kill you. So listen to my words carefully."

Scorpius nodded and stayed quiet just to appease him. It was always better to start off on a good note with the future in-laws.

"Ever since I was born, I've always looked up to Rose. She was my best friend…"

Scorpius frowned. _Was?_

"We did everything together. Stole cookies from Nana's hidden jars; pranked James and Fred; played Quidditch or hide-and-seek with Dad; read books with mum. We could tell each other everything, well as much as two pre-teen kids could. But all of this was before she went to Hogwarts. When she went to Hogwarts, I missed her terribly and I desperately wanted to go with her as well. She hardly ever wrote. And when she did, she could only talk about her and Albus's adventures and how you were an absolute prick. However there was no whatsoever curiosity about how I was doing. It _hurt_, Malfoy. To know that my best friend could find time and space to talk about the person she disliked, but no interest at all in how I was doing."

Scorpius stared at Hugo, who now staring at the floor, his ears a vivid shade of scarlet.

"I tried to get back at her by playing pranks on her. With years, it just got worse. However it was a lot of fun fighting with her, since she did pay me some attention. So I preferred pranking her rather than talking to her about how I really felt. It was one of my pranks that led to you and Rose getting together, AND believe me! I hadn't felt more frustrated with myself, for I pushed her into the arms of a guy who she loved and perhaps I pushed her further away from me. So you can tell I don't like you much, Malfoy. Even though I troubled her so much, I love her a lot. So if you hurt my sister or make her cry, I would only need a wand and a shovel for we already have a rather wonderful garden, got it?"

Scorpius nodded, "And I presume I'm not supposed to tell Rose?"

Hugo nodded. He stuck out his hand and Scorpius shook it. "This doesn't mean I like you, Mal-Scorpius."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"I'm sparing you for I want to see you getting butchered by dad," said the red-head, grinning broadly.

As if on cue, the main door opened and a deep voice called out, "We're home!"

Scorpius felt bile rising up his throat, as he turned around to see Ronald Weasley shrugging off his coat. His palms started getting sweatier. _Oh boy, it was time_.

Hermione ran to greet her husband with a kiss, with someone making a retching noise behind them.

"Get a room both of you!' a female voice rang, making her parents laugh, and sending a tingle up Scorpius's spine.

_Rose… _

It had been five months since he had seen her. And she just seemed to have become more beautiful in the time gone by. Her hair was now longer and fell in graceful waves around her shoulder. Her face looked thinner yet it glowed, and her mouth was upturned into a smile he loved so dearly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she chatted with her parents. Merlin! He could drown in them till he died. Suddenly the eyes turned to him and everything around him disappeared. He watched as her eyes became wide and her face broke into a huge smile.

"Scorpius!" she squealed. She forgot about her parents and ran towards him to kiss him full on the mouth. He stumbled as she jumped on him and fell back on to the rich carpet adorning the living room.

He was only aware of Rose's lips moving delicately with his, as if it had been something she had been dying to taste for ages. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to let go. He hoped that there would be a day when they would be like this in their _own_ house. At the back of his mind he was sure he could hear some coughing. His senses came back to life when he realized that most probably Ron Weasley was watching them in horror. As much he would've liked to continue snogging her or maybe more, he did fancy seeing himself proposing to Rose tonight. With all limbs in place.

He pulled back, breathing deeply as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"ALL RIGHT! This is my house! No snogging under my roof!" snapped Ron, glaring at the young lovers on the floor.

Rose gave Scorpius a chaste kiss and then got up to glare at her father, "So what was the little activity you and Mum were doing just minutes ago?"

"Snogging is applicable for those over the age of forty. And as you are well below that age-limit, watch where your mouth falls", said Ron, ears turning red. He then turned to look at Scorpius, "How come you are here, Malfoy? I thought the date was at eight."

"I just fancied a chat with Hugo here!" said Scorpius smirking, lifting himself from the floor. Hugo, who was waiting for an explosion to take place, glared at him, "Rose why don't you start getting ready now, it'll take you an hour, anyway."

Rose stuck her tongue out playfully at Scorpius and moved upstairs.

The air started to become thick with tension and anticipation. Two pairs of brown eyes darted between the two Aurors, waiting for someone to speak first.

Hermione broke the silence. "Hugo. Go Upstairs!"

"NO!" Hugo shouted, "I'm not ten. I don't want to miss the performance!"

"Are you going to dance, Malfoy?" asked Ron, as he sat down on the sofa.

"Maybe," said Hugo, grinning widely, "When you start throwing hexes at him"

Ron frowned.

"What is going on here?" he asked, his eyes darting between his wife, his son, and his daughter's boyfriend.

Scorpius took a deep breath and sat down opposite Ron, "Hugo, can you please make sure Rose doesn't come downstairs? We'll need your mother here."

"But-"

"Please!"

Hugo huffed and stomped up to Rose's room.

Ron was getting angrier by the second. He absolutely hated being in the dark. "What-?"

"I want to marry your daughter."

It was as if the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. He had finally said it.

Ron was staring at him, his mouth and his eyes wide open. Scorpius looked back at him for a response, but there wasn't any.

"Oh no!" said Hermione sadly, "_Not again!"_

_"_Again?" asked Scorpius confused.

"He becomes still like that whenever a bomb of a news is dropped on him. It happened last when Rose told him about you."

"So is it for good or for bad?"

"Only time will tell."

Both turned to look at Ron, who was staring blankly at Scorpius.

"It's actually creepy," said Scorpius, a shiver running down his spine as Ron's or Rose's blue eyes bore into him. "Uh, Auror Weasley?" he tried, poking him.

Ron jumped immediately.

"YOU!" he bellowed, making Scorpius jump from his place and move backwards.

Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius, making the blonde back away further.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter, boy?" Ron snarled, raising his wand higher so that it came in the same line as Scorpius' temple.

"I lo-love her. I intend to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her!" said Scorpius, moving backwards, trying to put some space between him and his prospective father-in-law.

Ron scowled even more, and started chasing Scorpius around in the hall, "Stop moving around so that I can get a good aim at you, Malfoy!"

"Ron!" chided Hermione who looked at her husband in half-exasperation and half amusement. His childish antics never failed to lighten her mood. "You need to stop immediately. And lower your wand before you poke Scorpius' eye out or set the house on fire!"

"Did you-DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT HE SAID?" asked Ron, his face contorted in rage as he looked at his wife, "He says he wants to marry Rose. He wants to MARRY her."

"Yes I heard it correctly. And I don't see why they shouldn't get married. They've been together for five years. That's a long time," said Hermione crossing her arms, across her chest, "So just calm down, okay?"

"But she is just _twenty three_!"

"We were _eighteen_ when we got engaged!"

"But then what was the point in waiting? We were already pretty much at the point when we could fully commit ourselves to each other!"

"Ron, one has to be really blind to not be able to see that Scorpius and Rose are meant to be together!"

"But Rosie is leaving for New York soon!"

"So what? The London University is just as good for law. Last night, weren't you trying to convince her to do her degree here? This will just give her a reason to stay here, which is what _you _really want as well!"

"But he is a _Malfoy_!"

"Don't give me that stupid excuse, Ron! You and I both know that you don't have an issue with that topic anymore!"

"But-but-"

"No buts. No more excuses."

"Can I say something?" asked Scorpius in a calm voice, "Sir?" he added to appease him.

Ron just grunted and sat on the sofa, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"I have been in love with her ever since I was fourteen. I started saving for the engagement ring for her ever since then", started Scorpius nervously.

"You actually believed she would end up dating you, boy?" grunted Ron.

"The Malfoy charm that I had inherited from my father gave me the confidence that one day she would fall for me. I have never failed to charm a girl if I may say!"

Hermione, who was standing behind Ron, motioned her finger across her throat while Ron looked angrier.

"So you mean to say that Rose is a conquest for you?" Ron thundered, his cobalt blue eyes flashing dangerously towards him.

"No sir!", Scorpius yelped, realizing that he had messed things up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to say is that when I was young, and whenever I thought about the future, I could always see Rose being a major part of it. When you do start _seeing_ a future with someone, you are bound to spend to rest of your life with them in the end. As cheesy as this sounds, but when you truly love someone and want to spend every breathing moment of yours with them, destiny makes sure you do. Honestly sir, hasn't there been a time in your teen years when you have really wanted Hermione to end up as your wife and the mother of your children?"

"All the time!" blurted Ron, before his ears turned a vivid shade of maroon. Hermione looked a little embarrassed, but her expression was rather soft as she looked at her husband.

"That is how I have felt about Rose. I want to marry her, have kids with her and grow old with her", said Scorpius sincerely, noticing Ron's frostiness disappear, "I'll let you know that there is no one in the world who can love her more than I do or keep her as happy as I can. But yes, your approval had always mattered to her. And that is why I asked you first", said Scorpius now taking out the box and opening it in front of Ron, "So is it a yes?"

Ron looked at the exquisite ring, mouth slightly ajar and then looked back at Scorpius. Scorpius wondered if he had gone back to his petrified state.

"If you are talking about what looks like you proposing to me, I would have to say no. Otherwise, you are allowed to propose to Rose.

Scorpius turned pink as he quickly put the box back in his pocket. The scene would have looked wrong to someone who would have walked in on them.

"So…thanks", said Scorpius awkwardly. Ron nodded at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

"HUGO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HIDE MY WAND WHEN YOU LOCK ME IN?" came a loud screech from upstairs, making them jump.

"So I'll get Rose downstairs", said Hermione softly, whose eyes were glistening with tears.

Scorpius sank back in the settee, feeling really relaxed for the first time in the day. As he closed his eyes, he could vision Rose's eyes sparkling with joy and amazement as he proposed. The lips would meet in a passionate kiss, and he would apparate them to his flat where they could make love by the fire….

"Scorpius_"_

Scorpius' eyes opened to see Ron Weasley looking rather intently at him.

"Yes sir?"

"I know you must have gotten the If-you-hurt-Rose talk from Albus and Hugo-."

"Nah, Hugo didn't say anything", lied Scorpius, remembering his promise.

Ron chuckled, "As much as Hugo denies it, I know he absolutely adores Rose. I too used to deny any liking towards my elder brothers. But I was sure that I would never hesitate in laying my life down for them."

Ron's expression then turned serious.

"Rosie is my little girl. The first time I held her in my arms, I promised to myself that I would always protect her from harm, keep her happy and give her whatever she wanted. I am letting you marry her because I know that she is in love with you. But it is now your job to take care of her. If I ever see a tear escaping her eyes just because of your stupidity, I swear to Merlin that I would not spare your life, got it?"

A few red sparks escaped from Ron's wand towards Scorpius, making the blonde eye the wand warily.

"Yes sir"

Ron stuck out his hand. Scorpius looked at it for a second before shaking it.

Their eyes met and an unspoken promise was made.

"This surely looks suspicious."

Both men pulled their hands back as if it had been scalded. Both turned to look at Rose, who had her hands on her hips and was looking at the two of them through narrowed eyes.

"Daddy, what did you just tell Scorpius?" hissed Rose.

"Nothing really. Told him that there wouldn't be any shagging tonight," said Ron, before going paler and screwing his face in anger, "AND WHAT IS THAT THING YOU ARE WEARING YOUNG LADY?"

Rose rolled her eyes and then looked at Scorpius, who was gaping at her with his mouth slightly open. Scorpius wanted to ogle at her till he grew old; Merlin she looked gorgeous. The cobalt blue satin off-shoulder cocktail number brought out her eyes even more. The dress hung magnificently to her curves. Scorpius was very pleased to notice a tinge of pink on her cheeks as his eyes roved over her body.

Her fiery red curls had been pulled up in a neat bun. And she was wearing matching jewelry along with her dress. Everything that she wore matched perfectly with the ring, Scorpius noticed. Almost as if she knew that he was going to propose. She smiled shyly at him and twirled around, "So what do you think?"

"Beautiful" was the gasp that escaped his lips.

Their eyes met again, and suddenly nothing else mattered. All he wanted to do was kiss her with all he had and make her his. But then, he reminded himself, she was always his.

But trust Ron Weasley to ruin a perfect romantic moment.

"Rosie, you are perhaps showing off more cleavage than required!" said Ron indignantly, "I think you should change!"

"Honestly dad! I've dressed up for Scorpius. And it is not like he hasn't seen _the ladies_ before."

Ron glared at Scorpius while the blonde spluttered. What was with the Weasley kids trying to insinuate that he had already seen her naked?

Who was he kidding? Of course he had seen her naked. She looked _spectacular_.

"Be home by midnight!" said Ron, bristling.

"Dad! I am twenty three!" squealed Rose indignantly.

"Just let us know if you are going to spend the night at Scorpius', okay?" came Hermione's sensible advice.

Rose beamed.

"WHAT-WHY? NO-SHE-WHAT?" Asked a horrified Ron, "You've lost it, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head, "All right kids. Have fun. I'll take care of the Weasel."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley", said Scorpius politely before turning to look at Ron who had composed himself, "And Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked at him sternly, but then dropped his stance and nodded at him.

"All right! If we are done with the pleasantries, shall we move Scorpius?" asked Rose, moving towards the door.

"You might want to take your coat, Rosie", advised Ron, coming forward to help his daughter wear her coat, "The nights have become chilly, pretty unusual for September if I may say. And this would make sure rowdy drunk bastards don't leer at you as you walk down the street."

"Thank you daddy", replied Rose smiling at him, and pecking him on his cheek, "Now we better get going. It is quarter to eight."

Saying this, she literarily dragged Scorpius outside to apparate.

Ron and Hermione watched their daughter disappear in thin air with the man she loved. The man who was going to be her fiancé.

"I am so happy that Scorpius has finally managed to pluck up the courage to ask Rose to marry him", said Hermione, wiping a tear from her eye and then turned to look at Ron, who, to her HUGE surprise, was smirking.

"Ron?" she asked suspiciously, "Why are you grinning like that?"

"Nothing!" said Ron, now bursting into laughter as he walked inside his house.

Hermione was bewildered. What was so amusing?

Her mind switched gears instantly and she looked at her husband, horrified.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she screeched, her hands on her hips, "Did you by any chance jinx Scorpius?"

"No I didn't!" said Ron a little too nonchalantly as he settled down in front of the fireplace and picked up the Evening Prophet.

"What did you do to him?"

"You'll see!"

And so she will.

* * *

**AN- **

**And so will you!**  
**I am so sorry for not including the proposal in this one. Otherwise the one-shot would have turned out to be TOO long.**  
**But it will come out in the next sequel one-shot/two-shot. The next one's titled "Proposing To Rose Weasley". So if interested about what Ron Weasley has done, keep an eye out for it!**

**Anyway, Please PLEASE review and let me know how you found this one! And try and make wild guesses to as what Ron Weasley might have done! :)**  
**I'll give you virtual cookies and earlier update of the next one-shot!**  
**  
-Weasleykingrocks.  
:)**


End file.
